


Rough day, Beifong?

by Queerquest



Series: Kyalin oneshots [14]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Kyalin Week 2020, kya comforts her wife, kyalin - Freeform, lin overworks herself, republic city needs to stay safe so lin can catch a break, soft lin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerquest/pseuds/Queerquest
Summary: Lin has a rough day at work and as usual Kya is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Rough day, Beifong?

Exhausted. A long day at the station had taken it's toll on the Earthbender. Her legs trembled and ached with every step of the stairs as she made her way to the apartment. It probably wasn't a good idea to have back to back shifts. It definitely wasn't a good idea to take care of all the patrols instead of assigning them to other officers.

So there she was practically crawling the last stair case and fumbling with her keys. Lin swiftly opened the door, only stopping when she noticed a certain Waterbender perched on her couch. "Rough day, Beifong?" Kya asked as she peaked over her book.

Lin didn't have to answer, she knew. Kya could tell by the pause Lin took as she walked into the room. Like a wave of relief had washed over her simply because Kya was home and not out with her hippie friends. "Mhm" Lin sighed as she bent her uniform off. Leaving the heap of metal scattered on the ground.

"C'mere" Kya whispered as she adjusted herself on the large couch. The Metalbender practically dove into her wife. Sliding inbetween her legs and resting her head on the Waterbender's chest. Her hands went straight to the tightly wrapped up hair. She undid the ponytail and ran her fingers through her hair.

Lin secretly loved the gentle touches Kya always gave her after a long day of work. Melting into her soft hands was inevitable and they both knew it. It was never mentioned after many years of living together, partly because Kya knew Lin didn't like feeling vulnerable. Yet Lin always felt safer and loved with Kya holding her on nights like this.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kya whispered while drawing circles with her fingertips on Lin's back. For a moment she only shrugged, unsure of what she wanted. The offer hung dry in the air, she knew Kya wouldn't force her to talk. It was her choice.

"I took on too much. I just want to do everything. To keep Republic City safe... You know?" Lin explained. Only lifting her head up when she received. What she was met with in return was a kiss on the nose and a hand cupping the scarred side of her face.

"You need to stop overworking yourself and start giving yourself credit for all the stuff you do for this city." She whispered. After getting the 'I haven't seen you all day' kiss she'd been looking for when Lin opened the door she let the Earthbender lay back down. 

"And that's an order from your chief." Kya added humorously, making sure to emphasize the 'your'. "My chief?" Lin questioned, looking up and raising an eyebrow at the Waterbender who was clearly getting a kick out of this. "You said it not me."

“you’re ridiculous... chief.” Lin mumbled quitely. She groaned when Kya dramatically gasped. “You said it! You called me chief! Do it again! Come onnnn.” Kya pleaded causing the Earthbender to turn her head away. “I hope you enjoyed that cause it’s never happening again.”

“I did... but I enjoy this more.” Kya mumbled, pulling Lin closer and wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist listening to the sound of her breathing as she fell asleep.


End file.
